Till death do us 'part
by TotallyAwallZipidyYadaloo
Summary: common name no? Any way this is a SANE story... And... umm... its very jumpy skippy so... Enjoy... R&R Please! n.n


Just a story about link meeting my character O.o; Really confuzzling but uh. Read if you wish master. *worships* Anyhoo this was writing by my side with actual  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Her  
  
I was getting tired. I was 20 and well. With all the girls after me, still single. I was pretty glad too. Saria was a kokiri, Ruto was in a way a fish, Zelda couldn't go 5 days without being kidnapped, and Malon I liked but I just didn't think when it came to her. I looked up at the trees, then ahead. I stopped someone was in a tree. It was a woman, my age too. She had bright long blonde hair that fell on her back. I couldn't see her face but over all from behind she was beautiful from what I could tell. She turn her head, She had hazel green eyes that were pure and untouched. My palms sweated and I swallowed a lump in my throat. She smiled "Hi." This simple 'Hi' made me even more nervous then before I felt like falling off of Epona. Epona snorted and lipped at my hand. She threw her mane upward to the one in the tree. The woman was looking back in the direction she had before. I took a deep breath thinking she was already taken "Hey." I gave a sigh of relief I actually said something to her. I felt like it was impossible to say something to her. She turned back in my direction. She examined me for a moment. "Who are you and why are you in Zefiroth?" I smiled "My name's Link and I'm well. Traveling I guess." She tucked her hair behind her right ear "I'm Calista. I come from the east of Zefiroth. I too am traveling." I smiled we both were traveling in the direction of Hyrule. "So, are you heading to Hylia or the ocean?" She turned back to look westward "Hylia. I know you come from there, the triforce gives it away." I looked at the sides of Epona's saddle; sure enough each side had a triforce. I laughed slightly "I guess you found me out." She didn't change her position but laughed as well "I guess I have." I straightened up. "So you're heading to Hyrule?" She nodded taking a deep breath. I gathered my strength; I'd need it for the next question I was about to ask. "So uh, how'd ya like traveling together?" I sunk my head into my shoulders nervously. My ears lowered. She turned her head smiling. I snapped back to normal once she did. She giggled slightly "I guess that would be nice." I smiled back. I was nervous but very happy to have a companion along with me other than Gravi (Fairy) who was sleeping in my hat. I looked around "Have any way of getting there?" She shook her head "I go by foot." I frowned then smiled again. "Then uh, you can ride along with me." I looked at her she had turned her head back. She was blushing. She took a deep breath "O- okay."  
After a while of riding Gravi popped out of my hat generally jealous of Cal. Cal road on Epona's backside until she fell asleep. The she sat infront of me, between my arms. Gravi mumbled something under her breath and stuck her tongue out at Cal who was still asleep. I looked down at the two. Gravi on my shoulder and cal rested against my arm. Gravi snarled I only smirked "Jealous Gravi?" Gravi looked up at me and became furious "NO!" I knew she was going to go through the 'you can only have 1 female companion when you travel and that's me' conversation so I ignored her for the time being. I hadn't noticed but Cal was awake at sunrise when we arrived in Hylia.  
The drawbridge hadn't fully lowered by the time we got to it. I was going to jump it but Epona came to a full stop. When it lowered on the other side was Zelda and her horse. Oh no I thought, if Zelda saw Cal she'd go through the same thing Gravi did. I sighed and closed my eyes preparing for the worst. Cal had woken up. She sat up straight looking up at me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. Out faces were mere inches from a kiss. I was the first to move and second she was third after third our lips were touching. Zelda saw this and turned away. A guard at the gate cleared his throat after our '13 second kiss' "The king has requested that you come by the palace for a dinner Link." I nodded as Epona trotted into the market.  
Epona loved the attention she got from the village children. So I stopped for her and let her stand infront of the house that the villagers had built for me. It was two stories but I used the second story as a guest bedroom. Down stairs was my bed and Epona's inside stall that went outside. Cal and I entered; I had to get her something to where at the castle, If she were to go. I turned to her "Calista, Would you like to go to the castle with me? I mean, you haven't told me exactly where you were going." She blushed slightly "Alright." I smirked handing her about 50 rupees and another kiss. She handed hem back along with another kiss. I blinked looking at her. She just smiled "I have enough for clothing already, Link. But thank you for you kindness." She then walked out the door.  
By then time she had gotten back it was 2 hours until he would have to leave. He had gotten word that it was a ball in favor of his return. Calista had gotten oats, apples, dried corn and carrots for Epona and a piece of cloth along with her dress. "I'll need your fairy, a pair of scissors, and a threaded needle." I luckily had all of that. Gravi almost refused but Calista was making Gravi something to wear. Gravi was extremely excited over this and did every thing Cal said. Grav had never been to a formal ball. She would be refused for her fairy nude-ness. I wouldn't usually wear any thing but my usual tunic and hat. Sometimes my water tunic of fire but it didn't matter. What I was amazed at is what Calista had made for Gravi. It was magnificent like a perfect doll dress. It was purple with silver lace and had soft fuzz on it.  
Cal had gone up stairs to change. I hadn't seen her dress nor knew what color or size it was. It was hopefully a normal dress, not one of those fancy dresses Zelda wears. She slowly stepped down the stairs. I stood up from the edge of my bed. I had been sitting there for about 8 minuets. I looked like my friend Shiro with a laced shirt and black pants. He wore this under his armor at times. My eyes widened for a moment. The dress was exactly like Gravi's only it was blue not purple. Gravi flew in circles around her head leaving sparkles then sat on Cal's shoulder "Tada!" Gravi then flew towards me tucking herself under my pillow. Cal turned about looking at her dress then smiled. She was nearly an angel. I swallowed I was pretty embarrassed at the time. I could tell she was a warrior from the way she was dressed earlier but a woman like this being a warrior was hard to believe. She walked down towards me then halted about a foot infront of me. I could tell she was blushing but I couldn't tell if I was or not.  
  
Chapter 2: With Her  
  
Epona came to a halt before the castle. The guards greeted me with respect but luckily paid no attention to Calista. Calista liked being simple she liked to blend in and not be left out or popular. So have I learned after riding to the castle itself. I slid off to the left and gently grasped her body in my arms sliding her off as well. She wiped her dress of any fur from Epona. She held out a carrot she had with her towards Epona's maw while I tied her to a post. Epona finished off the carrot while the two of us entered. My left ear flicked at the sound of a harp. Cal looked over at me curiously she probably saw me flick my ear. I did it again she giggled slightly. (Skipping! O.o; On to later now :D )  
Cal was a great dancer. I couldn't deny that. The sun would peak over the mountains soon. Gravi had insisted Cal and I sleep in the same bed. I was shocked yet very happy about the idea. I had no clue why tough. So I guess we did, in the end it turned into lust. Not something I'm too proud of. But I'm only hylian. 


End file.
